


Lollipop

by GremlinAssYibo



Category: Bjyx, Wáng Yībó and Xiào Zhàn, YiZhan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Lollipops, M/M, Movie Night Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Someone is jealous of lollipops, Teasing, candy porn, gay bois just wanna have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinAssYibo/pseuds/GremlinAssYibo
Summary: Someone decided to pull out a lollipop during movie night, and they might be paying more attention to the lollipop than the person right beside them or the movie.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 287





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Haha ok so this happened.
> 
> Wang Yibo doesn't like it when Zhan's tongue entertains a lollipop more than him.

"Did you finish making the popcorn, Bo-di?" The voice belonging to Xiao Zhan calls from thecouch in the living room, a neatly polished thumb pressing the down arrow as he scans through movies for he and his counterpart, Wang Yibo, can watch. It's a Friday night, neither of them are busy, and this is usually movie date night. Granted, the weather is awfully dreadful outside, so what better way to spend a fun date with your significant other than to stay in, cuddle in the couch, and watch a movie together? "I'm still choosing a movie, so take your time."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yibo fixes up a nice, buttery bowl of popcorn. A perfect amount of salt is added to enhance the flavor yet not overpower it. "It's finished, I'm coming now," Yibo responds, grabbing two bottles of sodas in one hand whilst carrying the large bowl in his other hand, "just don't pick anything scary, you know how I am with those movies."

If a scary movie were to be picked, then two things would happen, popcorn would go flying, and Yibo would be screaming in Zhan's ear when trying to hide in the comforting crook of his neck. It's something neither of them would find enjoyable because a waste of beautiful popcorn and one massive earache.

Yibo sets the glass bottles of coke down on the coffee table beside the bowl of candy. He takes a seat beside the older male with that large bowl resting right on his lap. His brown eyes focus on the screen to make sure Zhan doesn't pull a move on him by giving him a jump scare from any frightening movie. It's a shame to be this much of a chicken when it comes to scary things, oh how Yibo would love to be the one to comfort his bunny when he's afraid, but of course it just so happens to be the other way around.

"Don't worry, Princess, I wouldn't dream of having an earache all day from your girlish shrieks." Zhan takes the opportunity to jab at his boyfriend's ego, because why not? Eventually, however, he does choose a movie. It's some action movie neither of them have watched before, something about heists and ransoms, one of those kinds of movies. They're movies that should pull someone to the edge of their seat, anticipating for what the next move would be, who the next person will be to fall victim to the antagonist.

"Popcorn?" Yibo gestures to the bowl on his lap, but Zhan has already reached an arm to the candy bowl to pull out a lollipop. It's one of those large globe ones, the candy looking like a stained-glass window that has been kissed by the sun when it is glistening from saliva that gives it a thin coat.

"Later, I have a lollipop." Zhan gives a simple response before turning his attention back to the delicious looking treat.

The plain, plastic wrapping is removed with a few twists of the white stick, yet it is soon placed onto the coffee table to be forgotten until the end of the movie. The lollipop is invited into the older male's cavern when his lips part for it. The plush, rosy flesh closes around the treat once it disappears inside, and finally, his tongue rolls around a few times for Zhan to come to the conclusion that he chose cherry.

Minutes go by, and rightfully so, both of their attention is on the movie. It's only the beginning now, the movie has yet to become interesting, that is until the plot unravels. They're both stuck in a trance almost, for no words are exchanged, nor glances.

 ** _Pop_**.

That is until the sound of the lollipop being pulled out of Zhan's mouth rips Yibo's attention away from the screen. Instead, the younger male stares at Zhan from the corner of his eye, investigating the sudden sound that interrupted his movie watching. His own lips part, as if to say something, but no words come out. Could it be that Zhan eating a lollipop is growing into more of a distraction than he thought it would?

The poor candy is rolled along his bottom lip without Zhan himself really paying attention to his own actions, he's too engulfed in the movie to really think about what he himself is doing... but not Yibo. In fact, the younger man has lost _all_ his attention to the film because he is simply mesmerized by the glistening candy coating his counterpart's lips in a layer of sweetness.

Back in his mouth it goes, cheeks hollowing around the candy as he delivers gentle little sucks. He goes hands free for a moment while he adjusts himself on the couch to sit cross-legged. The lollipop is maneuvered within his mouth using his tongue to press it against the cheek facing Yibo, though it soon moves away to the other side with the closer side hollowed out once again. Yibo is finding himself staring longer than he thought he would, but how could he tear his gaze away? With the movie long forgotten, _one hundred percent_ of his attention is placed on Zhan, for seeing his boyfriend play around with a lollipop became something much more entertaining than some action movie.

"Earth to Bo-di? Hello?" Zhan's voice chimes in, snapping Yibo right out of his trance. He's been so focused on the lollipop that he didn't hear the other call him two times.

"Huh- What?" He throws out a response, head shaking a bit to quite literally shake some sense back into himself.

"Blanket. Beside you. Give it."

"Ah. .sure." Yibo grips the checkered blanket from the arm of the couch and hands it over to his boyfriend, whose smaller hand takes a hold of the soft fabric to drape it around himself.

Yibo went straight back to staring at his boyfriend's lips, and that's when a pair of brown eyes finally catch onto the younger man. It finally hits Zhan that his boyfriend wasn't blocking him out because of the movie, but because of the way he's enjoying the lollipop. Zhan's lips curl subtly into a smile, an idea popping into his head.

"Mm..." Zhan closes his eyes for a moment, humming out a pleased sound as his thumb and pointer finger grip the stem of the lollipop to pull it out of his mouth with yet another _pop_. "It tastes so good, Bo-di, you chose a good flavor..." Knowing he has Yibo wrapped around his finger now, Zhan sticks his red-tinted tongue out of his mouth, his head tilting back a bit as he drags the candy over the thousands of taste buds covering the surface of his tongue. "Ah. .s-so good..."

 _ **Fuck**_.

Yibo's teeth grit when his jaw tenses, his gaze remaining fixated on the candy that's being violated by the other's wet muscle. Thoughts race through his mind such as 'why can't he do that with me instead,' or 'I want to see his lips wrap around me like that.' The thoughts rile himself up even more now, but one thing is for certain, things are going to be getting dangerous soon.

How could it be that Yibo is growing envious of a piece of candy? Candy is meant to be eaten and enjoyed, that's the end of it. However, Zhan makes it look so good. He's treating that candy like he should be treating the member between Yibo's legs, with yearning and desperation to taste.

"You like it that much, Zhan-ge?" He responds after a moment of silence, realizing that he has to play with him too. He can't be the only one over here getting riled up. Upon shifting on the couch, Yibo realizes that when he moves against the popcorn bowl on his lap, he feels a sensation akin to pleasure when friction is made against the growing arousal in his pants. "I bet it feels good in your mouth when you swallow around it, doesn't it, little bunny?"

"Yes..." Zhan speaks in a nearly breathless tone, because he too can't help himself. When Yibo talks to him in that low, husky voice, it does things to him. It makes him feel good, as if his voice alone is enough to pull him into arousal. "It's big too, nothing's ever made my mouth feel this full before..."

"....." Quite the sting to Yibo's ego. He knows that lollipop is larger than the average Dum Dum lollipop, but he's just getting way ahead of himself, isn't he? This feeling that pitiful sentence gives him is nothing but pure jealousy. It isn't that he envies the size of the candy, no, it's that he envies that all these comments are being directed towards something meant to be eaten. "Really now?" He finally says, hands clenching the popcorn bowl as a way to course out the painful feeling of a neglected erection in his pants. They both know the answer, especially Zhan, because he has taken him into his mouth numerous times before.

A little nod is given in response as the lollipop rolls along his bottom lip. Zhan's lips have already been enhanced in color from the cherry candy, making Yibo lose more and more of his composure because the expression Zhan gives him is innocent, yet _uncouth_.

That's _it_.

The bowl of popcorn is set down on the coffee table the moment before Yibo stands up and moves in front of Zhan, blocking his view from the movie they both forgot was playing. Right now, it's nothing but background noise because that movie is not what matters right now. Instead of the screen, the attention is brought over to the obvious erection stuck beneath Yibo's jeans and briefs.

"Oh? What's this _little_ thing?" Zhan asks with a voice that sounds so unimpressed, as if the sight sucked out all the enthusiasm he showed towards the lollipop. Albeit, this tone he's using couldn't be anything further from the truth of what he _truly_ thinks. Zhan has seen him countless times, and each time he's amazed by the length and girth of his partner's arousal. As much as he wants to take him out of those constricting clothes and have his fun, he _can't_ , he has an act to keep up. Who knew seeing his boyfriend get jealous of candy would be such a turn on? "What am I supposed to be looking at? Not like there's anything good to look at right now. Sit down, you're blocking the movie."

**_What?_ **

Yibo narrows his eyes down at the petite male, not at all enjoying the choice of words he decided to use. He really is taking this all too seriously now, he should be gawking at him like he always does when he shows him his member, yet he does quite the opposite.

"Ah. .I know you're getting up there in age, your vision is no longer at its prime. Why don't I just show you?" The pettiness in Yibo's voice is enough to make the neighbors shudder.

He does just that though. His hands begin to fumble around with his belt, eyes not leaving Zhan once because he doesn't want to miss a single reaction. After the clinking of metal and the sound of the zipper being dragged down, Yibo takes a hold of the hem of his briefs and pulls it down, causing the sizable length to spring free from its confinement. "Can you see now, or do I need to schedule you an eye doctor appointment?" He isn't just getting petty because of Zhan's stupid choice of words, but because Zhan makes it look like he prefers the lollipop over his own member.

Yes, yes, he knows it's pathetic to be jealous of candy.

"Hm... _Cute_." An all too fake, equally petty smile curls over the tinted lips belonging to Zhan. He never lets his act falter, not even once, because he wants Yibo to snap, it's what he's been waiting for since he first noticed him staring just moments ago. "But... I doubt it's as tasty as my lollipop, why should I waste my time playing with _that_ when I could be playing with this~?"

As if his words weren't enough to piss him off, Zhan takes it upon himself to lean in and really grind Yibo's gears. His ruby red tongue sticks out from his mouth, the tip of it meeting the base on the underside of Yibo's member, dragging it up agonizingly _slow_. When his tongue meets the flushed tip of his member, he rolls it off with a little hum, sending a vibration down the length of the throbbing mass. "Yea... not as tasty."

His attention shifts back to the lollipop, which has Yibo seeing red, quite literally. He felt pleasure, enough to send a pleasant chill to run down his spine, only for it to end with his boyfriend being one cheeky little bastard. "Tch... That's not what you say every time you beg for me to fuck that pretty little throat of yours."

The hostility in his tone is certainly noted by Zhan. 'This kid is really too easy,' he thinks to himself, letting out a little laugh just at the thought. "My, my, is Mister Wang Yibo jealous of a piece of candy? You're so aggressive, darling. Why don't you just take a hint?" To emphasize his words, the glass-like candy is brought to the slicked-up base of his member, dragging up and down in a continued motion, something that is enough to make him feel something yet _nothing_ all at once. "I'm already over your _cock_. I have something new to make me feel good, baby..."

While the feeling gives him stimulation, it really doesn't do much for him. Yibo is desperate enough to grind his hips into his lollipop just so he can feel something. "Brat, you really know what to say to get to me, don't you?" Yibo takes a pause. His large hand moves over to grip Zhan's chin, the pad of his thumb runs along his bottom lip before forcing its way in. "You hardly gave me a try, that isn't fair. You can still play with your lollipop, but I think you should give me a fair opportunity to compete here, don't you agree?" Although he asked a question, he doesn't give Zhan the chance to answer. He leaves his thumb in his mouth, thrusting it in and out, pressing down on his tongue, flicking the roof of his mouth, he's doing anything to take control of his mouth.

Zhan _loves_ it.

The way his thumb dominates his mouth like that makes him start to feel good as well. His thighs begin to rub against one another in anticipation, making the sensitive inner thighs feel the pleasure his jealous boyfriend makes him feel. Zhan feels so good that he participates. Chocolate eyes stare up at his counterpart, his head bobs gently, tilting a bit as if he was pleasuring something else. Once and for all, he pulls back with a similar _pop_ from earlier. "I suppose... It wouldn't hurt to give you a fair chance~"

With that being said, a free, smaller hand comes up to wrap itself around the thickest part of his member. His fingertips trail down the prominent, throbbing veins with each loose stroke. Finally, Yibo is starting to feel good. That soft, always manicured, hand knows how to make him feel. He's played with him so much that Zhan's memorized all the sweet spots. He knows how teasing the head makes Yibo feel, or how swallowing around his mass causes his teeth to sink into the soft flesh that is his bottom lip. Most importantly, he know that keeping eye contact is what makes Yibo feel best. This way, he looks completely at his mercy.

Speaking of which, Zhan involves his lollipop yet again. The glistening candy meets with the fine slit located at the very tip and center of the head. Pressing it against the slit, Zhan moves it in tiny circles, making the circles larger as he moves to the other sensitive sections of the gland. His eyes are locked right on his, Zhan's own teeth chewing at his own bottom lip until he parts them to speak. "Is this what you wanted? I didn't know you were that desperate, Bo-di... Do you want to feel it in my mouth? Don't you like watching my eyes water when I take you all the way into my throat~?"

Talking always drives Yibo wild. Zhan always says the right things, he always knows the appropriate inappropriate words to use, making the whole experience feel even better. "You know I do; I like to watch you struggle taking me in." He knows Zhan does, but his body has grown accustomed to him after being fucked several times. His body can bend in any way Yibo bends him, all the right pitched moans are always forced out of him when his boyfriend fucks him out, he really has adjusted to him, just as Yibo has adjusted to Zhan's body. They really know how to turn each other on, better yet, they know how to get each other's attention and never let it go.

Without further ado, Zhan pulls the lollipop down his length, replacing the stimulation it gave with that of his mouth. His tongue laps up the sweet residue his lollipop left behind. Lips pucker up to press a sweet little kiss to his head before he opens his mouth up to take him in once and for all. Zhan moves closer to the edge of his seat, cheeks starting to hollow out as he takes more and more of his length in with each bob of his head. He doesn't stop moving down, even when breathing becomes a luxury. He's determined to drive his lover absolutely mad; it makes him feel good when he can see how much the other pines after him. "M-Mm..."

The sound of his moans vibrates around his member, causing Yibo to tilt his head back from the amazing feeling he gets from having him work his member like that. A large hand comes down to grip at brunette locks, slender digits weaving through his hair before grabbing a nice, fistful of the short hair. His hips begin to roll into his mouth, almost on instinct. Each little thrust he gives makes an impact against his throat. With his member slightly curved up, Wang Yibo hits the sensitive roof of his mouth each time with precision. Releasing a sound similar to a soft hiss, Yibo lets a shaky breath escape him at the added stimulation Zhan gives him when he traces veins with the lollipop. He knows sooner than later if he keeps this up, he will be closer to reaching his limit. "If I had a camera, I'd record you so that you could see how bold you're being, so fuckin' hot~"

Zhan has a timid side to him. He can get easily embarrassed, he looks too soft to be intimidating, and Yibo's own boldness is enough to make Zhan out to be a shy little bunny. So with this act he's putting on, it's not surprise that Yibo is taking a liking to it. It makes their play time much more fun.

Both of his hands grip the size of Zhan's head, guiding him further down his length until his nose tickles the spot right above the base. He keeps him there for a few seconds, pushing his limit before he pushes his head back until his whole member leaves his mouth. Zhan is left gasping, eyes tearing up at the corners, but he's quick to part his lips again and take him in once again. The brunette takes him in again fully, lips tightening around the base as he bobs his head rapidly, throat swallowing around him, causing the warmth of his mouth to hug his entirety. Yibo pants out, legs getting weak to the point he rests one of his knees on the couch beside Zhan. Hips with a mind of their own take control of the pace, snapping forward with a quick jab to the back of his throat each time. Zhan moans around him, releasing those pitched sounds of utter desperation when his mouth is used as a toy for his boyfriend.

"Haah... Do you. .realize how beautiful you are like this?" Yibo's words are hoarse sounding, although they are full of pure adoration for the man sitting right in front of him. Even when he looks like a complete mess, he's the most beautiful person in the universe.

Zhan whimpers almost, having his throat violated so roughly to the point he feels it strain, but he doesn't want it to stop, not yet at least. He doesn't want to stop until he feels his essence flow down his throat, tainting his very insides. The brunette is close, he knows he is. When he looks at up at Yibo with glossy, porcelain looking eyes, he can tell the younger man is slowly becoming undone. It isn't enough though.

Zhan pulls back a until only the head of his member is left balancing on his tongue. The candy, which was nearly forgotten, is brought back up to his own mouth only to be slipped into his wet cavern. Along with it, Yibo's sizable cock. Both are quite literally shoved in his mouth, yet he allows Yibo to take control by fucking into his throat, while his control of the lollipop remains as he thrusts it back and forth, keeping it tightly pushed up against both his cheek and the side of Yibo's member.

Yibo's just about had it. With each passing second, his hips begin to spasm as he nears his climax. His eyes trail down Zhan's body, down to the thighs rubbing against each other, and he even catches a glimpse of the bulge that's formed between Zhan's legs. That's when he makes an executive decision.

"G-Get on your knees." He tells the other with a waiver in his voice, yet it confuses Zhan because he thought they'd be done here, but apparently Yibo has other plans, which are made evident when he pulls out of his mouth.

The petite male complies and moves back fully on the couch before before assuming the desired position. He gets on his hands and knees, lollipop held in his mouth as he looks over his shoulder to his lover. He finally understands what it is he was wanting, so to encourage, Zhan moves his hands back to pull down both his pants and underwear. He drops himself down, cheek resting against the cold leather of the couch as his behind is perked up high in the air just for Yibo. His own hands move back to grip at the two mounds of pale flesh, giving them both a squeeze before parting himself to reveal the soft, pink colored entrance.

Although he's been in this position several times before, he's been seen several times naked, he still gets embarrassed. In a position like this, ass wiggling for Yibo, he feels completely shameless. It certainly is out of the ordinary for him, but he wanted to play with Yibo since the beginning, so he has to keep this act up. It seems to be working, because the moment he's parted himself, Yibo found Zhan to look so inviting. He fits his member between his cheeks and grinds against him. He glides himself with ease as he's coated with a mixture of saliva and lollipop.

With the sight and the weak grinds, Yibo is pushed over the edge enough. He reaches his climax at last, spilling every little ounce of semen that's been built up from this tease session. He shoots the hot liquid directly onto his hole, coating him thoroughly with what is now improvised lube.

" _Damn_..." He halts his movement after riding out his orgasm, chest rising and falling as he tries to gain his composure all over again. Looking down at Zhan, he knows he looks good. He already looks needy, his body is already hot, even his breathing is anything but normal. "So, what was that about getting over my cock?" He _starts,_ wearing a gremlin-like smirk on his face as we works on pulling his own shirt off to feel cool air touch his own heated body. "I didn't know things you are 'over' could make you hard~"

Zhan rolls his eyes, embarrassment hitting him because he can't possibly defend himself after trying to keep up an act of being disinterested in Yibo. "Shut up..." He turns his head away to avoid eye contact when feeling Yibo work on pulling his pants and underwear completely off of his legs until his lower half is completely bare. "I'm still not fully convinced whether I prefer you over my lollipop or not."

After freeing Zhan from his pants and underwear, Yibo leans forward to tug the other's shirt over his head until once and for all, he's left completely naked on the couch, all for him to devour. "I'm not worried, I clearly have no competition." A large pair of hands find themselves traveling down Zhan's body, halting at his hips until one ventures further down on its own.

"I think we both know what your preference is because..." Pausing, Yibo lowers his fingers to the mess of essence spread over Zhan's entrance, lathering up the still warm liquid over the puckered entrance belonging to Zhan. Leaning in, Yibo rests his free hand beside Zhan's head while his own lips hover over the opposite side of his head. "You precious little lollipop can't fuck you the way I can." With that, Yibo dives a single finger into his hole, curling his digit to massage his heated, inner walls.

Naturally, the sudden action earns a hushed gasp to escape the brunette, toes curling to course out the impact as well as keep whatever sound might escape to be held at bay. All though he isn't feeling as good as he will later, he doesn't want to risk feeding Yibo's ego anymore than he has to. Subconsciously, Zhan leans into the warm lips hovering above his ear, _needing_ to hear that voice which does nothing but drive him _insane_. "Shut up, I said."

"Nope." He does the _complete_ opposite of listening to Zhan. Despite the other being older by six years, he doesn't bother to listen to him, not when it comes to them playing around like this or with the dirty talk, because in the end, Zhan contradicts himself by asking him to continue talking or continuing toying with his body. "How can I when you don't even ask nicely?"

Yibo uses the finger covered in his own semen to push in and out of the other's entrance, the soft pad on the tip of his finger presses down on the textured walls, tracing along the sensitive nerves lining the inside. He digs deeper in, pressing against _that_ spot that almost immediately sends Zhan's back arching and his hips pushing back in order to take more of him inside. Yibo takes it as a cue to push a second digit inside of his boyfriend. Scissoring the two fingers apart from one another, the brunette's entrance begins to loosen up, growing softer and more inviting for _more_ to come inside.

Both his fingers curl together, grazing continuously against as they move in unison with a come-hither motion, allowing him more room to thrust in and out of him, even to the point he's knuckles deep inside of Zhan. The depth makes Zhan feel good because Yibo has large hands, they're much more effective in touching all of his sweet spots, as opposed to Zhan's own smaller hands which aren't able to find these pleasurable points Yibo is capable of finding inside.

"Hurry..." Zhan says in an airy tone, voice muffled by the cushioned, leather couch beneath him. He's needy, already leaking from his own neglected erection, so Yibo taking his sweet time back there isn't really helping his situation right here. "Are you going to have me, or do I need to get someone else~?"

They're both faithful to one another, neither of them ever dreams about cheating for there's no reason to when they're content with the relationship they share together. However, the mentioning of other people is only brought in situations like this, when jealousy urges one another to take control and emphasize the fact that there's really no one else to make them feel good during intimacy. It's a cruel game the both of them play, because clearly both of them are enticed by each other, so why would they like hearing about another person?

"Oh? You're going to play like _that_?" Yibo kneels up straight, eyes raking down Zhan's spine as he beckons for him to have at it with a lustful wiggle of his hips. "Well... Who am I to deny you what you want?"

Yibo pulls his fingers out painfully slow to the point it has Zhan quivering in place from the sensation. With the emptiness he feels, the brunette is closer to losing his patience. Each passing second annoys him so much. Here he is, waiting to be taken, yet maybe this is karma working against him. Yibo certainly is taking his time. He is working on removing the rest of his own clothes, which isn't necessary since he is perfectly capable of performing with his briefs and pants tugged down a bit, but if he has the chance, he might as well torture Zhan a bit longer.

However, it's painful for himself as well. Having already released, one would think he's done, but no, Zhan is so tempting, so seductive, that he's managed to grow himself yet another erection. It is unbeknownst to him how he has been able to keep his composure the way he has been. It truly is a miracle he hasn't snapped earlier, but they don't need to rush things, they always take their time and enjoy the intimate moments they share in the bedroom.

Zhan looks back over his shoulder, his lithe fingers grip at the thin white stick on the lollipop. With his eyes half-lidded and _hungry_ , he sticks out his tongue and playfully rubs the red candy up and down the slick muscle in his cavern, just tempting Yibo more and more, pulling him closer to his breaking point. He does, Zhan does a good job at making all his composure dissipate. The younger of the two grips the base of his member, guiding himself to the other's entrance. With measured movements, Yibo pushes the flushed tip of his arousal into the other's hold, his own teeth sinking into the plush flesh of his bottom lip. The way he prepared Zhan could be called impatiently, for the tightness squeezing around his girth, as he feeds himself into him, becomes so overwhelming.

"You're so tight..." Yibo starts, letting out a shaky breath as he finally fits the remainder of his erection inside of his counterpart. "But you suck me in like a desperate whore~"

"Yibo-di. .shut up.." Zhan nearly loses it. Not because of the feeling, rather it is because Yibo is just... breathtaking. He fills him up with so many feelings of warmth because of his voice, the way he acts so shameless, and by how those hands on his body burn right through him the harder he grips those hips of his.

"No," He says simply, pulling himself out until only the head is left deep inside of him, "and you better not shut up either." With that being said, Yibo plunges his erection deep within him, not bothering to take it slow because Zhan doesn't deserve his mercy, especially when he decided to be a tease all evening, and even now.

"Ah..! B-Bo-di. .why so frustrated~?" Zhan has to wrap his fingers tighter around his lollipop since the great Wang Yibo nearly fucked the lollipop out of his hand right then and there without warning.

"You know why.."

Yibo tilts his head back, his nails dig deep into the pale flesh of Zhan's hips as he focuses his gaze down on the two pale mounds of flesh pressing back against him with each thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin starts to fill the room the harder Yibo goes. He truly is losing all his patience for Zhan, how could he let him get away with teasing him like this?

"Haah. .r-right _there,_ keep going~" His jaw falls slack, eyes trained closely on the part where he and his boyfriend meet. He watches with a glistening gaze how Yibo drags in and out of him with ease, his own essence from his previous orgasm spilling down Zhan's pale thighs.

Yibo's hands drag further up his sides until he circles them around his chest, the pads of his finger rubbing harsh circles against the two protruding buds on the other's chest. Each nipple is rolled carelessly between his fingers, they're tugged at, pinched, pressed, practically _abused_ and slightly swollen from the treatment they receive, but it only makes Zhan feel a shiver shoot up his spine. Soft, breathy moans are accompanied, quiet but loud enough for only Yibo to hear the graceful sounds escaping his lover.

"You really aren't innocent.." Yibo knows him by now. There are times that Zhan wants to hide behind his hands, or call Yibo out for being shameless. He's a humble man, raised well, and he surely is kind, but it is almost like a switch flips when they engage in such uncouth acts.

A hand lifts up, only to come back down with a loud crash as it collides against one cheek, the force hard enough to leave a soft red mark behind that only brightens with a second, "Ah!", a third "Bo-di...", and a fourth spank, "Haah. .shut-...!!"

But oh no, Zhan doesn't get mercy, not today. Yibo isn't satisfied with the fact that only one cheek is flushed red, so by all means, he takes the liberty to deliver even harsher, impactful spanks to the pale skin. "I thought you said, 'keep going', did you not? Why do you want to stop the fun?"

"Th-That's not what I mean..!" Zhan's weak, not only from the continuous rough pace, but from that sting that hurts so damn good. He lays his front half of his body down, his face pressed against the cool leather of the couch just to help him reach his own composure, but Yibo doesn't give him a second to cool down. Just as soon as he gets comfortable, the younger of the two holds onto both shoulders and lifts Zhan up into a kneeling position, his arched back pressed firmly against Yibo's own toned torso.

"D-Deeper... It's deeper this way...~" Zhan leans his head back against Yibo's shoulders, his glossed-over eyes staring longingly up to his lover whilst his tongue pokes up, only to meet a cherry flavored lollipop.

"Still with that damn candy?" Yibo slams forward, making Zhan nearly lose his balance and fall forward, had it not been for the support he receives from two strong arms wrapped firmly around him. "Share..."

"B-But. .gha- it's mine... Mmh~" Words are becoming harder to create, he can hardly make sense of things right now because his mind is blurred and only full of thoughts of Yibo. He doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings other than what's happening right now, so naturally, Zhan fails to register a larger hand taking a hold of the lollipop. "F-Fuck... Bo-di... I-I want mmh~. .more~"

With the lollipop in his hand now, Yibo drags the glossed over candy up the side of Zhan's neck, the red tinted stripe of sugar is traced over by Yibo's tongue. He makes sure to clean up every last ounce of flavor before rolling the candy at the tip of his shoulder, where he sucks away the flavor and leaves behind a fresh new mark.

He doesn't need to use his voice to answer his request. Yibo answers by dropping his other hand and wrapping it around Zhan's leaking member, his hand dragging over sensitive skin with each pump he gives. His hand picks up the same pace his hips carry. Angled upward, Yibo strikes feverishly at his prostate with each thrust. His flushed tip presses against his bundle of nerves, but it goes in deeper. Zhan lowers his own hands just to figure out _how_ deep.

"M-My stom-..ah! St-Stomach.." He gasps out, the deep plunges reaching far and wide to the point he can feel, and if he looks down, most likely see the slight bulge in his stomach each time Yibo violates his very core. Zhan can feel his body mind slip away and land in the hands of Yibo. He takes over so well, he does everything in his power to make the brunette feel pleasure and to feel like he climaxes and ends up in a whole new universe.

Yibo feels as though he reaches depths he never has before. With this position of him kneeling into Zhan, who also is kneeling, he feels like he reaches deep crevices inside of him. He can feel the heat inside him pool around, burying Yibo in all that is Zhan.

Husked groans are let out each thrust, marks are decorated over his pale neck and shoulders, and that lollipop, although nearly finished, is still hanging on for dear life. Said lollipop is popped right back into his mouth, snuggling closely to the inside of a naturally chubby cheek belonging to Yibo.

"Go on and touch yourself for me." Yibo pulls his hand away and decides to try something new instead. He's reaching his climax, and he knows Zhan is too. His arms wrap around the underside of Zhan's thighs, and with ease, he lifts him right off the couch. His nails dig deep into his thighs, using that as a way to hold a better grip.

"Y-Yibo-di!! I-I... I can't.." His words are full of desperation because they hardly come out. Zhan is losing his mind. He's being carried, he's touching him, he's forced to bounce up and down on him. "You're g-gonna... Ngh. .b-break me. Haah shit... Your cock is dr-driving me insane.~"

His words do nothing but trigger Yibo to go harder. His hips slap upward each time Zhan falls down on his girth. Zhan isn't even sure at what to grab onto at this point. One hand is left touching himself, giving detailed strokes, while the other hand struggles to life up and grip tightly onto Yibo's hair to course out everything he feels.

"Close..." Yibo lets out a shaky breath, his forehead pressing against Zhan's temple. Each snap of his hips send himself into a further frenzy. He wants nothing but to feel Zhan, to taste him. Yibo nudges his nose against his jaw before chasing after his lips. With the sweet dangling between their lips, dancing from one tongue to the other, the kiss grows heated, sloppy. Neither of them is in their right mind, the only thing they want is each other, to feel pleasure, and to feel that long awaited, sweet release.

The lollipop is rolled between their tongues, balancing barely as it threatens to slip at times, but they are swift to make sure it stays put where they both can share it.

Yibo's orgasm is fast approaching, so as much as he would love to play with a lollipop, he focuses his energy more on quite literally obliterating his boyfriend. He might as well split him in half with how forceful he's moving his hips, but each thrust only brings out sounds of pleasure that is absolutely music to his ears. Zhan announces his orgasm approaching with slurred, words, the lollipop finally dropping down to the couch below.

"Y-Yibo... Bo-di. .I-I'm gonna.." The words are caught in the back of his throat, Zhan's head tilts back again, eyes rolling back, tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes. His own body practically quivers, hips spasm with each drill inside of him. His hand strokes himself, twisting down each and every time he drags his palm toward the base. His muscles tense, and finally, he comes undone. "Yibo. .I-..!" His sentence is interrupted by none other than himself. Zhan releases into his own palm, white strings of his own essence manage to leave a bit of a mess on his own abdomen as well.

The sounds that leave him are just... delectable. Yibo is blessed to have a boyfriend like Zhan, someone who has these sides to him that no one would ever realize existed. The pitched sounds, the desperate whines urge the younger man to finish. Yibo finally does. He rides out his orgasm, every last thrust milking out all that pent-up frustration Zhan has caused him over here. He fills his boyfriend to the brim to where he's practically spilling out essence left and right, but Yibo stays deep inside of him, using himself as a plug as he ghosts a few kisses against his lover's jaw.

"Your little lollipop is long forgotten, I think I know who your favorite is~" Yibo teases his boyfriend, finally catching his breath and his composure. Large hands gradually lower Zhan until he himself is seated down on the couch with the slim man on top of him, though again, he has yet to pull out.

"Shut up, stay like this... Move and you'll have to deal with the consequences alone." Zhan sasses him, he clearly isn't going to deal with the mocks and teases, he just had the lights fucked out of him!

The older male tucks his head into Yibo's neck, moving carefully as to not trigger either of them, but that doesn't mean a little pleasured hum doesn't escape him. Their body's, slick with sweat, are clinging to one another. Strong arms securely hold Zhan in his lap, while smaller hands rest on Yibo's chest.

"Yea, yea, I won't, love you, liar~" Yibo plants a kiss to the corner of his lips, yet a proper kiss is stolen by Zhan, who whispers back to him, "Love you too, idiot~" 


End file.
